baby blues
by Momo Cicerone
Summary: Shinichi confronts his very own green-eyed-monster. —[CoAi] [ShinShi] [Shinichi x Shiho] [Fluff overload] [EDIT: long author's note]


**A/N:** A reply for a tumblr request from an anon: "a fic where Conan and Ai just relax together because they deserve it. Everything is fluff and nothing hurts."

 **Warnings:** I'm gonna do the _opposite_ thing I did in Rarity and tell you that this fic starts with :/ and ends with :'D so please bear until the very end. I promise you it is worth it.

Un-betaed. Sorry for the mistakes.

.

* * *

'

"There's no mistake." Shinichi's fingers close around the wooden bars as he hovers down, brows knitted. There's a hint of uncertainty nevertheless, in the way his eyes flicker from the suspect's seemingly content features to some undefined spot on the baby blue walls. As if he were hesitant of whether to voice his conclusion. Unprecedented, to say the least. Seen how the young detective has never shied away from a truth he so confidently believes in, it's a most curious situation to find him reluctant to state one that's so blatantly obvious to him— _to anyone_ , at that. But denying the undeniable has just never been part of his nature, and so a soft sigh comes out of his lips when he concludes, " _You are the culprit_."

The accusation is followed by a deafening silence that's only disrupted by the soft, tiny movement of fabric rubbing on cotton sheets, and Shinichi tilts his head to the side pensively when a pair of jade green eyes stare back at him in confusion.

"I should have noticed sooner," The detective elaborates, somehow tentatively as he seems to be choosing his words with care. "The dark bags under her eyes, the mood swings, and that time she locked herself in the bathroom and _swore_ to me she wasn't crying—" He lets his words trail off, and his left hand comes ruffling the back of his hair in self-frustration. The muffled grunt on his throat earns a curious stare from his green-eyed companion. No reply comes his way, however. And the man wonders why this situation feels a little too familiar when it's all so new to him. Resignated, he brings his attention back to the shimmering green fixed upon him and feels his heart swell with a newfound emotion that hits him by surprise. It happens so fast so sudden that it kind of overwhelms him, to his great embarrassment. _Unexpected,_ and yet again, he should be used to it by now. Except that he's not, and he's starting to suspect that this will become common occurrence. His lips twist into a half-smile that looks more like a grimace. "Alas, but it isn't fair of me to blame it all on you, is it? I suppose I share a great deal of fault too... so that makes us both guilty."

Once again, his words are met with silence as the room falls back into a tacit quietude. Shinichi reaches his arms out in an inviting gesture, but the green-eyed beauty remains unfazed. "And who would have known you could be such a monster, huh? Did you honestly think I'd forgive you just like that — _so easily_ —after you made the woman I love _so muc_ h, so miserable? I love you too, but don't you reckon you're thinking too highly of yourself…?"

Tenderly, his thumb brushes against the skin of soft, pale cheeks, and he finds himself smiling at the _green-eyed monster_. "So how about we give your mom a break and I take care of you for the rest of the week... huh, my little Sherlock?"

As he's about to take the baby into his arms, a voice startles him.

"What did you just call my son?"

Shinichi lifts his gaze only to be met with a different pair of green eyes. Standing on the nursery's doorway, Shiho's expression is something between amused and slightly disapproving. She sports dark bags unders her eyes and with her usually impeccably-styled hair disheveled, she's looking more like a mess than he's ever seen her.

"I called _our_ son by his name, Sherlock." Shinichi challenges, gingerly picking the baby up from his wooden crib. The child kicks his small feet in excitement as his father carefully holds him against his chest.

The strawberry blonde approaches them, lips curled into a smirk. Her fingers knead delicately into a lock of her son's raven hair as she brushes the messy strands off his forehead. "Oh, you mean _Conan-kun_?"

" _Oi_ ," Shinichi's face falls, cold sweat starting to form. "Ｗe've discussed it."

"Indeed, we have." Shiho agrees nonchalantly. "And I'm not naming my son Sherlock."

Shinichi winces. "How is _Kudo Conan_ a better name? "

She shrugs in response, and her eyes glimmer mischievously when they lock into his cobalt irises. "It brings fond memories, doesn't it?"

"It brings horrible memories." He protests, full on grimace. "The only good thing about being trapped in a child's body was actually getting to spend time with you and the children. The rest was a living nightmare."

Shinichi can't help but frown when he's flooded by flashbacks of the days being chased by the organization: the neverending cases he had to suffer through while confined to his shrunken body, all the lies and deceit, the inherent fear of putting everyone's life in danger... why would she ever want to be reminded of _that,_ anyway?

"Mm...? So is The Great Detective of the East getting emotional? My, I didn't peg you for the sappy kind."

"Shut up." He grumbles.

She chortles softly, yet her expression quickly turns into one of concern.

"You do have a point, though. Maybe it's not a good idea to tempt fate like that— I'd hate to see him grow up surrounded by dead bodies. That is, if our poor child is unfortunate enough to rub on your luck." She nuzzles the baby's cheek gently before placing a soft peck on his chubby face. "So what do we name you, little one? I can't believe we haven't decided on a name yet."

"It's been already decided." Shinichi pouts.

Shiho's eyes roll back as she scoffs.

" _By you._ And I will not have it."

"Oh, come on! As your husband—"

"No."

"What's wrong with Sherlock? It's a perfectly fine name."

"I told you, it's jinxed. Not risking it."

Shinichi huffs with exasperation before mocking, "What, is the greatest scientist of the twenty-first century falling into superstition now? _Shame on you, Kudo Shiho._ "

She glares at him with disapprovement. "Even when lacking scientific evidence or statistical studies to back up, I believe that reducing the chance percentage to a minimum value would be wise, or as they commonly say— _better be safe than sorry_."

"Look, It's not like I'm fixed on the name or something—" She arches a brow in disbelief, and he's fast to reiterate with a pout, " _I'm not!_ But until we come up with a name we both agree with, I'm calling him Sherlock in the meantime. It's a great name. Could even be a pet name, if you want."

The baby whimpers.

"See? Our son agrees."

"No, he doesn't." Shiho objects, glowering at him. Her expression softens as she looks at the bundle of joy enthusiastically kicking his legs while basking into his father's warm embrace. "He hates it. Right, my love?"

Shaking his teeny fists into the air as the first and happiest cooing sound comes out of his mouth, the baby neither agrees nor disagrees with his mother's statement. Both young parents gasp in awe at their son's milestone.

"My, that was loud. You sure are a happy boy, aren't you?" Shinichi chuckles, gazing at his son adoringly.

"Happy…" Shiho hesitates for a second, her face deep in thought. _"K—Kou_...?"

"Huh?"

"Kou... _ichi?_ " With a tentative smile, Shiho ventures. " _Kudo Kouichi_?"

"Eh, _the lucky one?_ " Shinichi grins at his wife, eyes widening.

Shiho shrugs sheepishly at him. "Seems fitting."

"I like it." The detective's voice is suddenly soft, his eyes filled with so much longing that it almost brings tears to her eyes. It's heartwarming and reassuringly _easy_ , and he holds on to their future with a kind of conviction that leaves her no choice but to only ever hope for the best. " _Kouichi_." Shinichi breathes, testing the name in an almost-whisper.

"What do you say Kouichi-kun, would you like that name?"

Kouichi yawns and, with a last blink of his jade-green eyes, falls into a content slumber.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

1\. Kōichi, Kouich **i** (幸一） ; 幸: happiness, fortune, luck ; 一: one . Translates: T _he happy one ; the lucky one._

2\. Shinichi's name is 新一 so he would share the same kanji as his son as family tradition :')

3\. _**Reviews will be extremely appreciated.**_

4\. This would actually make a decent goodbye piece should I ever for whatever reason leave the fandom without notice, then at least I gave you this happy ending right? RIGHT!?

.

 **EDIT: Nov 13th**

5\. [PROFUSE SWEATING] Alright I didn't mean to cause drama/confusion with the point above, but it seems like some of you misunderstood what I mean. I was talking in an hypothetical manner. Say I hit a huge writer's block (which, tbh last week I really felt like quitting on fanfiction for good. My last WB lasted eight years so i mean. It's hard to say?), say I get hit by a car? That kind of stuff. I don't have any imminent plan on leaving since I have a multichapter outlined and several fic requests on tumblr (I'll probably won't be writing them all because I'm a slow writer and inspiration comes and goes, but there are a few that really really caught my interest.)

So please, I really appreciate your comments, from the bottom of my heart. But if you're going to review I'd love to hear what you thought of the story instead :'D

.

Also to those who think that Shinichi doesn't hate his life as Conan... I mean the guy is literally going through hell and high water and risking his life to return to his original form. He hates the limitations that comes with being trapped into a child's form. He hates being dismissed and condescended and being called a lil brat. Kudo Shinichi had it all (popularity, a reputation, wealth, the police trusted him blindly, etc), why would he? rather? become Conan?

I don't think that neither Ran nor Shiho should be used as the catalyst of Shinichi's decision on taking the antidote or not. It's really selfish, in my point of view. And I'm tired of romanticizing bullshit in fanfiction. Giving your life up to be with someone is not the ultimate sacrifice of love, and before that, there's responsibility. To yourself. To your family and friends. To the world (with great power comes great responsibility kinda bs. It's true tho). Going yolo on everything you know is really selfish, or maybe I'm just very Chinese. Go figure.

I've also written many metas on why I think Miyano Shiho should go back to her original form in order to really move on from her past demons instead of hiding under the facade of an invented persona. But that's neither here nor there... Let's say it's a matter of opinion.

With all due respect, everyone has their own preferences and tbqh I feel zero towards the Conan x Ai route. (Read: Shinshi is my thing)


End file.
